The Picture
by daddy's little girl
Summary: This is from the point of view of someone very important in mulder and scully's lives


THE PICTURE  
  
Author: Daddy's little girl  
Feed Back: sure send it to Quendi1313@aol.com but no flames because all I do with them is use them to line my birds cage.  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (except Keri and Juan) they belong to Chris Carter and ten thirteen productions and I am just messing around with them I am not making any money from this and I will return them in there own form when   
I am done.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keri woke up with the sun in her face. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and she could already smell the pancakes her dad was cooking. She remembered the last time he tried that. He had gotten a pancake stuck to the ceiling while trying to flip a pancake to her mom. She laughed at the memory of her mom yelling at him only to have a pancake land on her head.  
  
She really didn't feel like getting up but she knew she had to or else she would get a tickle attack from her parents and she was very ticklish so she didn't want that now did she.  
  
So she dragged herself out of bed and down the hall into the kitchen where her parents were. Her mom was sitting at the table drinking coffee and petting the cat and her dad was at the stove doing something and whistling. There was also a faint burning smell but she tried to ignore that.  
  
" Hey sleepy head good thing you're up" her mom said. "You half to eat take a shower and then we half to go meet your aunt so we can pick out our dresses". "Ok". Replied Keri she was still half asleep and she didn't feel like doing anything but she was a bridesmaid in her aunts wedding and so she kind of had to.  
  
" Hey Keribear" her dad said while he turned around. She couldn't help laughing when she saw what he was wearing, a chefs hat, apron and to top it all off a fake mustache. " What" he said. " Is it the mustache? Really is it because ya know I knew something didn't feel right so what is it huh? What is it?" " Its nothing really it isn't I don't even know why I was laughing" she said trying to cover up and even though her dad knew what it was he didn't say anything else.  
  
After breakfast Keri took a shower and while she was brushing her hair afterwards she noticed how much she looked like her dad. She had his hair obviously seeing as how her hair was brown and so was her dads and the fact that her moms was red. She also had his eyes, his expression and a lot of things in her personality were like his. One of the things she got from her mom was her nose and was eternally grateful.  
" Hey aunt Sam how bout this one" Keri said as she directed her aunt to a light powder blue dress with matching shoes of course. " That's it" said her aunt. " Its perfect"  
So now that they got their dresses they were going to go and get a bite to eat. Keri had been looking at bridesmaids' dresses forever and now she got to take a break. She was going to be in her aunt Sam's wedding in four days. Her aunt was getting married to a great guy named Juan Renaldi. She was in the wedding along with her mom. It was going to be so fun she could hardly wait.  
  
  
4 days later  
  
" O my God I can't believe that I am getting married" Her aunt cried out. " What do I do if I mess-up? What if I trip or something? What if he backs out? What if I back out? O my God whatdoido whatido!!!!!" "Don't worry every thing will be fine I was just this scared when I got married but trust me all that fear goes away when you get to the alter" her mom told her. " Now" her dad said. " Get ready because they just started the music.  
  
It was a great party even though she ended up dancing with her new cousin from Juan's first marriage. All in all though it was really fun the food was great the church was beautiful every thing was just great.  
  
" Keri" her mom called, " Do you want to go get your decorations now?"  
" Sure mom hold on lemme get my shoes on." Keri was going to get her decorations for her party. It was going to be a great birthday party the decorations would be great and the pool was sparkling and no rain was expected at all.  
  
After her party Keri was looking at a picture of her mom dad and herself.  
From the wedding. This was her family. And her:  
  
Keri Juliett Mulder  
Daughter of Dana and Fox Mulder  
Born: 2001-????  
  



End file.
